


Projects I never finished

by scenekidscomeback



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenekidscomeback/pseuds/scenekidscomeback
Summary: This is a collection of writing projects I never finished (and probabaly never will finish). Some were originally for fanfics, others were original content.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just going to be a collection of my unfinished projects. Hope y'all like them. 


	2. Dissociation (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really a story behind this one, just something I wrote after a particularly bad dissociation episode.

The wind has picked up outside, replacing the soft flurry of snow with an angry whirlwind, obscuring my view, drowning out the screams that followed me into the backyard.

The screen door that never shuts properly bangs against the door. My face is freezing, and there is snow down my back. Fresh snow powders my face and fills my vision. My feet are ice cold. The whiteout is blinding, and I find myself feeling the most calm I have in years.

My hands and feet start to ache. The bitter cold is eating away at their warmth, and I'm losing feeling in my body. The cold fills my lungs and runs through my blood. My hands are curled into fists to keep them from shaking.

In the absence of my hands shaking, save for my legs, my whole body starts to shake. I clench my fists harder, wishing the mittens stopping my nails from digging into my skin would disappear. I glare up at the night sky. Peering through the gaps in the clouds, my chest starts to feel familiarly heavy. I was wrong again.

I'm always wrong. A bitter taste in my mouth. It stings. 

The creeping feeling that I thought was gone floods my thoughts, overflowing and spilling through my eyes and ears and mouth and hands until I'm drowning in it. It starts again. Too real, an eerily abnormal ambience. Something is living here. Something that's not people. Deceptive, and Nightmarish, and Distorted. Something calls to me.


	3. Dissociation (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word collage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is somewhat of a story for this one. I have trouble expressing my feelings in words, so I decided to try yo make a word collage. I think this is that one, I'm not very good at staying organized. I can't recall where I took the words from though, if you recognize any please let me know.

I feel like real life has stopped. Someone pressed the stop button too hard and now it won’t start. Everything feels like a dream that you're aware you're in. 

Curtains were lifted. Hardly anything makes sense anymore. but everything feels too real.

My short term memory is bad, I misinterpret a lot of things. I find double meaning when there are none. I find signs in everything. Something is watching me. They’re always watching. It scares me.

I can't think clearly but everything outside of myself is too real. I recognize everything, 

I get freaked out when I realize something hasn't changed in 10 years outside of me, because I feel like I've changed too much compared to the world. 

I feel like I know everything. 

Everything feels boring, redundant, repetitive, annoying.

My eyes can't focus - 

I feel like my eyes move too fast. 

Voices jolt me awake even when I'm already awake. 

I feel dead, like a ghost. 

Everything feels old outside of me. Time also feels weird. Like it's flying too fast. I panic over the fact I can't grasp it.

Everything feels outside of me.

I've become tired of never knowing where I am.

Sometimes, I feel very distant and like I'm outside myself watching. I imagine it's what having virtual-reality goggles feels like. I have started to slip away consciously which is something new that I'm unfamiliar with. It's like I forget who I am.


End file.
